This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. COBRE-CEIDR is operationally situated at the LSU-SVM and administered by the Division of Biotechnology and Molecular Medicine (BIOMMED). The organization structure of the COBRE consists of the following components. 1.) An Administration Core (AC) composed of the principal investigator, Dr. K. G. Kousoulas (LSU-SVM), Dr. T. Klei (LSU-SVM), and Dr. A. A. Lackner (TNPRC) an administrative and fiscal management assistant and part-time coordinator situated at LSU and reporting to Dr. Kousoulas. Dr. Klei serves as an administrative avenue and liaison to LSU-SVM Departments to resolve any financial or other issues relating to the scientific and career needs of LSU-SVM- JIs. The inclusion of Dr. Lackner in this structure is important to facilitate fiscal and scientific interactions and planning with the TNPRC and Tulane University. The qualifications of Drs Kousoulas, Klei and Lackner are outlined below. 2.) An External Advisory Committee (EAC) composed of 4 internationally competitive scientists (three hold veterinary medical degrees). The EAC functions in close association and communication with the AC in the evaluation and future development of the COBRE. The current EAC members are: include: Drs. Rouse (Univ. of Tennessee), Montelaro (Univ. of Pittsburgh), and Hoover (Colorado State University). 3.) An Internal Advisory Committee (IAC) is composed of all primary and secondary mentors for each project. Currently, this committee has the following members. Drs. Adams, Klei, Lackner, Marx, Veazey, Kousoulas, Lackner, Gillis, Truman and Phillip. These experienced and successful scientists have records mentoring junior faculty, post-docs and graduate students, records of extramural funding from NIH and other sources, participate in national and international scientific organizations, and have and continue to serve on review panels of the NIH and other national and international research organizations. 4) A new and expanded Molecular Immunopathology (MIP) Core unites currently available units of the LSU-SVM and offer state-of-the art equipment and resources in molecular immunopathology supported by highly experienced personnel in molecular biology and immunology (Chouljenko), and veterinary pathology (Wakamatsu), assisted by additional expertise (Scollard, Alvarez).